


Bones

by thecat_13145



Series: comment fics [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Creed’s work, just as Nick warned him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

It’s Creed’s work, just as Nick warned him. The guy’s scent is all over the corpse, even with the overpowering smells of death and decay.

But there’s something else there, something more fragile.

A gun cocks by this head. 

“Don’t move. Put your hands where I can see them.” 

“Booth.”

“Stay back Bones.” He’d been so caught up in the corpse, he hadn’t smelt either of them. Death, old death, hung heavy in this place, but he could pick out their scents now. 

The man, Booth, smelt of sweat, gunpowder, something that he identified as FBI, though he couldn’t have explained it other than it was a mixture of the other two plus arrogance and bad coffee, and concern, no fear for his mate.

The woman...the scent of death hung around her, but she was wearing a perfume, jasmine, he thought. She was less nervous about him, but her companion was frightened for her, and bullets were a pain in the ass to heal from.

“Keep ya hair on.” He snarled. “Fury sent me. Thought an old friend might be back.”

“This man has been dead at least three years. And how did you get past security?” The woman had moved, almost protectively towards her skeleton, like a female protecting her kill.

“Maybe. But he was dead before Creed cut him up.”

“Victor Creed? Sabretooth?” The man was definitely FBI if he’d heard about Creed.

“Yeah.” He turned to face them. “So now all we need to do is figure out is what the hell Sabretooth was doing cutting up a corpse.”


End file.
